delclubfandomcom-20200214-history
Jean-Baptiste
'Appearance' Height: '''Head taller than the average mobian '''Build: '''Average if not a bit on the skinny side '''Main color: '''Black '''Markings: '''Bronze angled tips on his front dreads, pointed ring above them, back dreads just have the tips, circles around his eyes, fingers, toes, zigzag ring on hs upper arm and a normal ring below it '''Skin color: '''Peach '''Eye style and color: '''Oval eyes with deep purple irises '''Hair/Quil/Dread style: '''Two long dreads up front and a few in the back, outer two curle away from his head '''Other noticeable features: '- Gem:' Has a rather noticable purple gem on his forehead. Been told that it's to help him channel his powers '- Bruises:' Most bruises he keeps hiden underneath his clothes but the majority are pretty nasty and dark in color, all the blame of his father Overall clothing style: Overall wears simeple things, not quite as tribal or knightly as his parents. Tends to wear a white top and gloves, pruple pants and black boots with details 'Personality' Likes *Nature *Meditating *Singing *Exploring Dislikes *Henk *The way the tribe works *Getting hurt *Most people in general Fav drink: '''Water '''Fav food: '''Whatever is there to eat that night '''Personality: While being Henk's and Phai-xi's son Jean is rather timid overall. This wasn't always the case, as child he was very bold and out going, until he got into trouble multiple times. The beatens were light at the start but as he grew older the beatings got more violent, already having left him with broken bones in the past. This all well haven taken any will out of him to stand up for himself. Because of this he isn't that willing to interact with others, being on the nervous side more than lightly. There still is somewhat of a curious streak in him despite all this. A curiousity that got him to for once go over to the DEL base and watch it curiously. This curious streak also got him to finally run away from home after the fact that his parents tried to get him married to Lilly-na came out. Both because he just really doesn't want to and out of the curiousity of discovering the world around, never having been too far from the tribal base. He can come off a bit jittery and worried most of the time but this is just due to the beatens he always is exposed to. It caused him to be a nervous lil wreck around people he doesn't knows. Yet with this all he is a bit of a hopleless romantic, believing in love at first sight as well as true passion between two, something not quite projected by his parents. He has the hope of finding the one he will end up having soultouch with. 'Abilities and Skills' Strenghts: *Able to manipulate the earth *Can be quite a tank if he wishes, taking on serious ammmounts of damadge before going down Weaknesses: *Needs to focus in order to use his powers to their full extend *Can be intimidated out of most fights pretty easily Element: Earth Abilities: *'Earth/Stone levitation '- Able to lift up stones and earth with his mind to sling them at people at high speeds. Is able to pick up rocks till medium size like this *'Earth/Rock shield '- Creates a thick wall or circle around him made from earth or rocks, rather hard to penetrate unless attacked from above 'History' *Only child of Henk and Phai-xi *Grew up quite happily *Really started to hang with Lilly-na and got into trouble quite often *Started getting beaten by his father at 12 *Really quickly grew out of wanting to go out *Started to grow more and more fearfull of his father per beating *Eventually got to meet Selen as well *Found out his parents wanted him to get married to Lilly-na *Ran away from the tribe 'Character Relationships' Family Friends Enemies 'Miscellaneous Information' *Has a very smooth singing voice Category:Uncanny-Illustrator's Characters